When did he get so cool? Shannaro!
by Shy Miku
Summary: Sarada notices that she's attracted to Boruto Uzumaki and has been keeping it to her self for a while. she decided to focus on becoming Hokage, but just when she thought she could put Boruto in the back of her mind! Sumire AKA class prez, suddenly drops the bomb that she likes Boruto! And no...NOT like but like like Boruto.
1. The Challenge

"Shannaro!, When did he get so cool?" Ugh ...I should be focusing on becoming Hokage and stop thinking about Bakaruto!... "But I just can't seem to get over Sumire's question from the other day."

#Flash Back#

"Hey Sarada, is Boruto really popular with the girls?" Sumire asked.

"I dunno, he just seems to get along with everyone I guess," Sarada said.

"But ...why did you ask Sumire?" Sarada asked.

''Well, he's a pretty cool guy you know, anyone would fall for him...cause he's really caring, especially towards his friends'' Sumire said.

"Oh...Um" Sarada said.

''Are you interested in him, Sarada?" Sumire asked.

" Nani?" Sumire said.

''Boruto-kun, I mean" Sumire said.

"N...Nani? Sarada stuttered..."what do you mean? Of course not!." Sarada answered.

''Hmm... I see...well, I'm interested in him!" Sumire said.

"O...oh (this b**ch)" Sarada said.

"She never showed any interest in the idiot, so why now?" Tssk.".why the hell am I even thinking about Bakaruto any way!."

Just calm down...

"it's not like Sumire has a chance with him anyway."

Sarada snorts ...

" Does she think I would go around telling just anyone I liked the idiot?" Sarada said," Pssh.. but damn, those blue eyes."

" Shannaro!" (whispers).

"Shit!, I Should get some training done today, I wonder if Chocho is free?" Sarada said, "Think I'll even ask her if she knew the class prez had feelings for the idiot."

I'll be damn if she thinks am just gonna sit by an let her grab all the attention. Amma Uchiha, we never back down from a challenge, and she's certainly challenging me.

Next time...


	2. Training Grounds

"So what's up Sarada? It's rare for you to call out me out to train with you" Chocho said.

"Nani?... come on Chocho, you're my best friend, so why would you act like we never spend any time together?. " Sarada replied.

"It's not that we never spend any time together, but lately you've been really focused on missions and training really hard every chance you get. Chocho said. "So I was surprised when you mentioned we should go sparring today, so what's up?... Spill it!"

Shit, she's already caught on that somethings up!.

"Can't hide anything from you, can I?" Sarada asked.

"Of course not, so tell me already, you've been fidgeting since you got here anyway... Lol" Chocho said.

Sarada sighs...

"Ok, so Team Konohamaru was assigned a mission to escort Katasuke and his new Ninja tool to Rybuben City the other day, we arrived at the research institution without any problems, but guess who we saw working there? ...Class prez!" Sarada said.

"Who's that?"... Chocho asked.

"Like seriously Choccho?...Sumire!" Sarada replied.

How the f*ck can you forget a person like her.

"Oh!, I remember now, but why is she there? Chocho asked. "She just gave up being a Ninja all of a sudden."

"I don't know it was her choice, but what really pissed me off was her question!" Sarada said.

"What question?" Chocho asked.

"She suddenly asked me if the idiot was popular with the girls and If I was interested in him!" Sarada answered.

"Really? What did you say?" Chocho asked with a grin.

"I said, No, of course! " Sarada replied, " And wipe the grin off your face Chocho!"

"Then why are you getting all worked up Sa..ra..da?" Chocho asked. " Lol, you know now that I think about it, Boruto's really good looking," Chocho said, " Well, he's not as hot has my guy though."

"Honestly Chocho, you're maybe the only girl who thinks Mitsuki's hot," Sarada said, "But after hearing me shut down any interest in the idiot, she suddenly drops the bomb that she likes him, I mean what the hell Chocho?" Sarada asked.

"Wow!... well after the Nue incident, can you blame the girl for falling in love with her 'knight and shining armor'?" Chocho asked.

" You're not helping!" Sarada said.

"Ok Sarada let me get this straight, you have no interest in him and someone else likes him, so why are you getting angry about it?" Chocho asked.

" That's not the point Chocho! She's definitely challenging me and I won't lose" Sarada replied.

"Sighs...when are you gonna man up and just tell him you like him?" Chocho asked.

"Have you lost your mind?" Sarada asked, "Pssh... when are you going to tell Mitsuki you want a piece of that ass?... Lol, Chocho everyone can see you daydreaming when you look at him"

"I hate it when your inner self comes out!" Chocho said, but Mitsuki's denser than a rock.

"Smh...Let's get some training done, it's been too long since we had some time to do this together." Sarada said.

"So what you gonna do about Sumire?" Chocho asked, turning to look at her friend.

" I have a sickening feeling I'll be seeing her real soon, but I'll deal with her when the time comes," Sarada replied.

To be Continued...


	3. Nara and Bolt

"Mendokusai!, Kaa-san is really serious about training, every inch of my body hurts.

_But am sure my wind style will be just as good as hers, so I know this intense training will be worth it._

" I should probably get something to eat I am starving, a burger should do it."

_Oh, Boruto's here too, well that's not surprising_. "Oi Boruto!" _Does this kid eat anything other than burgers *smirk?_

"Oh, Shikadai! it's been a while, what are you doing here?" Boruto asked with a huge grin.

"About to get one of those if you haven't eaten all of them," Shikadai said, point to the burger he was holding.

"It's my second one, so am sure they have a few left," Boruto said, grinning.

"Well am about to order one, cause am I starving after training with Kaa-san." Shikadai said, "So what have you been up to, it's been like a week since I last saw you?."

"Oh, have been training and going on missions, Team Konohamaru was assigned a mission just last week." Boruto replied, " We went to Ryuben City and guess who we saw work there?, Class Prez!" Boruto said with a grin.

"Sumire?" Shikadai asked, taking a bite of his burger.

"Yeah, she's been working with the research center for a while now, but ever since we got back Sarada's been in a sour mood," Boruto said.

_God, can he be any denser? Smh _"Why? The mission was completed without any problems right?" Shikadai asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know what's up with her lately, and she's been training every day too since we got back," Boruto said.

_Yup, Sarada definitely pissed about something and the idiot hasn't realized that she likes him, It's better to keep my mouth shut about it if Sarada will punch me to death *Shudders._

"Listen Boruto, girls are too troublesome so don't think about it too much," Shikadai said.

"I guess your right Shikadai" Boruto said, "Seems like you've been training too, any new Jutsu?" Boruto asked, with a smirk.

"I'll surprise you the next time we do some one-on-one training," Shikadai replied, with a smirk getting up from his seat.

"I won't lose so bring it!" Boruto said, with too much energy.

"I'll kick your ass another day it would be too troublesome to do it now, am heading home to get some rest," Shikadai replied.

"Fine let's go, have had enough burgers for today," Boruto said.

"That's a first," Shikadai answered, with a snort, heading towards the entrance.

"What's that suppose to mean?"Boruto asked, from behind.

"Nandemonai!" Shikadai answered.

"Oi!, wait up," Boruto said.

_Oh, Sarada and Chocho are heading this way, this could be troublesome._

"Yo Shikadai why did you stop all of a sudden?" Boruto asked.

"Seems like we're not the only one catching up," Shikadai answered.

"Oh, Sarada and Chocho what's up?" Boruto asked.

"Oh it's Shikadai and Boruto," Chocho said to Sarada.

"Hey, Shikadai...Boruto, what's up?" Sarada asked.

_Damn, it's like she didn't wanna greet Boruto, troublesome._

"I was heading home from training and decided to have something to eat first and I bumped into Boruto" Shikadai replied.

"Oh, We just finished training together and heading home too," Chocho said.

"Oi Sarada, you've been training a lot since we got back from the last mission, why?" Boruto asked.

"A lot of us can't slack off every day as you do" Sarada answered, " let's go Chocho, I'll see you around Shikadai," Sarada said.

"What was that about?" Boruto asked. "I have no idea" Shikadai replied, "am gonna head home but let's spar sometime," Shikadai said, before leaving.

"Yeah!, see yuh." Boruto said.


	4. Rivals

"Did you really have to act so irritated?" Chocho asked quietly, " He just wanted to know why your training so much."

Sarada frowns.

"Hmm," Sarada sighed, "I guess I overreacted just a bit, but he does slack off with his training."

"Can't you just admit you went overboard, Sarada?" Chocho teased.

"Ok!, you win," Sarada said blushing.

"Listen Sarada, I really do think you should tell him about how you really feel, Chocho sighed, "Cause sooner or later you'll push him away," turning to look at her friend, "You don't want that to happen, do you?" Chocho asked.

"Of course not, But I don't think he feels the same way I do Chocho," Sarada said in almost a whisper. "Plus he was really happy to see ..."

Sarada paused and her expression darkened.

"Oi Sarada!, what's with that look?" Chocho asked, turning to see what had suddenly stopped her friend from finishing what she was about to say. Her eyes widened in surprise... "O...oh, Sumire" Chocho said.

Sumire saw her former classmates heading in her direction and decided to stop and catch up a bit, with both girls.

"what are you doing here?" Sarada asked.

"Hey Sarada and Chocho, it's good to see you again," Sumire replied.

"Wow! Sumire you look so different, have you gotten taller?" Chocho asked.

"Really? I don't think so," Sumire said.

"So what are you doing back in Konoha?" Sarada asked, cutting into the conversation narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, Mr. Katasuke developed a new Ninja tool that was requested by the Seventh Hokage, so he's here to deliver it, I just kinda tagged along," Sumire said. "And I really missed everyone."

"You seem to really like this Ninja tool stuff," Chocho said.

"Yeah, I really enjoy working with Mr. Katasuke" Sumire replied, "Ummm..., have you... have seen Boruto lately?."

Shit! just when I was trying to get Sarada to not lose her shit..."Huh?...Umm Sumire..." Chocho began to say.

Chocho was suddenly cut off by Sarada.

"Why are you looking for him?" Sarada asked, "Did you suddenly come to Konoha to confess?"

Sumire face suddenly flamed bright red.

"Yes," Sumire answered.

"Uhm...erm...guys" Chocho stammered.

"Let me just say this to your face Sumire," Sarada said, stepping into her personal space. "you're not the only one who likes him and you're not the only one who will be confessing how you feel about him."

Sumire smirked.

"I knew you were lying about not having any interest in him " Sumire scoffed, "But that makes things even more interesting."

Sarada bristled, and was about to give Sumire a piece of her mind but was stopped by Boruto's voice.

"Hey! I thought you guys were heading home?" Boruto asked, "H..uh, class prez! what are you doing here?"


	5. Confession

To say both girls were shocked by Boruto's sudden appearance would be an understatement, this was not how they wanted things to play out.

"B..Bo...Boruto" Sumire stammers out. "I was just asking Sarada if she knew where you were," Sumire replied, with a fake smile, stepping around Sarada and walking towards him.

_Sarada looks tense and why isn't she looking at me?. _"Huh, you've been looking for me?" Boruto asked, looking surprised. "But why are you in Konoha? Did something happen?."

"No, nothing happened" Sumire replied, looking embarrassed. "I just wanted to talk with you before I left, could we go somewhere and talk privately?." _Why are his eyes still focused on her, while I'm standing right in front of him?._

_Damn, she sure means business, making such a bold move in front of Sarada. _"Let's get outta here Sarada, let me walk you to your house," Chocho said, appearing beside her friend.

"Yeah," Sarada answered, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Is she sick Chocho?" Boruto asked, with concern written on his face. "Maybe I should walk her home with..."

Sumire cuts Boruto off.

"Am sure Chocho will see to it that she gets home safely?" Sumire said suddenly, "Can we talk at the training grounds?."

"It's fine Boruto, Sarada's in good hands" Chocho replied, looking over Sumire to with narrowed eyes before leaving with Sarada.

_What the hell is going with her? she just stood there, I just know somethings up_. "Ok let's go Sumire, it seems that whatever it is you have to say is important," Boruto answered.

"Are you going to be okay Sarada?" Chocho asked, turning to look at her friend. They both stood in front of the Uchiha's home. "You were really quiet back there, so I don't know what's going through your mind right now."

"I'll be fine Chocho, it's nothing I can't handle" Sarada replied, giving her friend a small smile. "I just need to get a good nights sleep and forget about what happened today."

Letting out a sigh, Chocho hugged her friend. "You know am always here whenever you want to talk or we could train together so you could vent your frustration right?" Chocho asked.

Sarada lets out a small chuckle. "Of course I know that, after all your my bestie," Sarada returns her hug...Separating from Chocho, "You should head home too before it gets darker," Sarada said.

"Ok, but I'm picking you up tomorrow, so no training! you got that Uchiha?" Chocho said in a very bossy tone. "You better be ready at noon or else..."

"Are you trying to boss around an Uchiha?" Sarada asked with one raised eyebrow, folding her arms with a very amused look on her face.

"I would never do that, your Uchiha highness," Chocho said grinning. "See you tomorrow, Bye!."

Shaking her head at her friend's antics, "Yeah, I'll be waiting" Sarada replied, watching her best friend walked down the street.

_I can't believe Sumire acted like that, Sarada was right though, she's challenging her to see who will get Boruto first and the worst part is the idiot doesn't even have a clue that both girls like him. _

"I'll be damned if she thinks am just going to sit by and let her walk all over Sarada" Chocho scowls. "She did mention she wanted to talk with him at the training grounds before we left, well, I want to hear just what she as to say, I better hurry."

So caught up in her musing, she didn't even notice Mitsuki watching her.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Boruto asked with his hands buried deep within his pockets, blues eyes staring intently at her.

Sumire fidgets on the spot..."W..well have been d..d..doing a lot of thinking since I left the village and have been thinking about you a lot lately" Sumire confesses. Her face turning a nice shade of red.

"Huh? a..about me?" Boruto was stunned! if it wasn't just the two of them standing there, he would be looking around like an idiot.

Sumire chuckled a bit at how oblivious he could be. "Yes, you Boruto-kun" Sumire replied.

_I made it just in the nick of time, the idiot's blushing? Shit, I missed something. _"What are you doing Chocho?" Mitsuki asked in a low voice, stooping down beside Chocho behind the bushes.

Chocho jumped, letting out a squeak...

"What the hell are doing Mitsuki? are you trying to give me a heart attack huh!? and just what hell are you doing here?" Chocho asked in a low, angry voice.

"I'm the one who should be asking you, what are you doing here hiding behind the bushes and eavesdropping on another person conversation?" Mitsuki asked, turning to face her, golden eyes locked onto amber ones.

Chocho squirmed at having those eyes on her. "just shut up and keep quiet, if we're going to get caught" Chocho whispered out.

The two stood there in awkward silence for a moment, but Sumire decided to continue with her confession.

"Have liked you since the Academy days, but I just couldn't work up the nerve to tell you how I really felt," Sumire said, giving him a small smile. "Even after what I did in the past and hurt so many people, you never looked or thought of me differently, you saw the real me."

Boruto was blushing all the way down to his neck from Sumire's Confession..."I...I didn't know you felt that way about me" Boruto said quietly.

Chocho was so shocked and jealous at how Sumire could say all those things to the boy she likes, meanwhile Mitsuki was reading her facial expressions.

"I just wanted you to know how I feel, so I came here today to ask you out on a date?" Sumire said her face was red from embarrassment.

Boruto heartbeat speeds up..._Is this really happening? _"Ummm, Sumire I..I..." Boruto pauses, he wasn't prepared from this.

"Am not asking you to give me an answer right away," Sumire looked down at her hands..."I'm coming back to Konoha in two weeks, you can give me your answer then." She looked up at him, "So until next time?." She said, turning to leave.

"Yeah, O...ok," Boruto watches her leave. Did that just happen? I didn't have a clue she felt that way about me. He sighed..."I should head home and think more on what just happened."

Unbeknownst to him, two pairs of eyes watched him leave the training grounds that night.

"So who are you going confess to?" Mitsuki asked, his eyes bored into hers. "W..W...What? Chocho stuttered out. "When are you going to confess to me Chocho? Mitsuki smirked..."you've kept me waiting long enough don't you think?" Mitsuki asked. "He leaned closer, his face drawing near to hers, his eyes locked onto her lips..."


	6. Amber and Golden eyes

**Previously on When did he get so cool?**

_"So who are you going confess to?" Mitsuki asked, his eyes bored into hers. "W..W...What? Chocho stuttered out. "When are you going to confess to me Chocho? Mitsuki smirked..."you've kept me waiting long enough don't you think?" Mitsuki asked. He leaned closer, his face drawing near to hers, his eyes locked onto her lips..._

When she saw where he was looking, a faint pink tinged started to blossom on her cheeks. _Does he know how I feel about him? No, he couldn't!_

His eyes once again met hers, "What's with the look Chocho? Mitsuki asked, his hand moved to caress her cheek. "What are you doing?" Chocho asked, shivering from his touch.

"I may not speak much Chocho, but I'm very observant and I can tell a lot by your long stares when you look at me, your eyes say a lot," Mitsuki said, with a smirk.

"Have been waiting patiently for you to say that you like me, but I decided to make my move first," Mitsuki said, rubbing his thumb across her lower lip.

Chocho cheeks were on fire, _how could he say such things with a straight face_.

"M...itsuki" Chocho stuttered out. "I like you," Mitsuki says, bringing his face closer to hers, he captured her lips in a soft kiss. Chocho suddenly froze, not sure how to react to her crush kissing her, she would daydream about being kissed by him and now that it's finally happening she doesn't know how to react.

Mitsuki backed away slightly then rested his head against hers. "Am stilling waiting for you to say how you feel about me?" Mitsuki says, staring into amber eyes.

"I...like... you too" Chocho replied, her face turning a nice shade of red. "Good, now we can start dating," Mitsuki said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah" Chocho answers, looking embarrassed. Getting up to leave, he extends his hand to her, "I'll walk you home" Mitsuki said, looking down at his new girlfriend with a small smile on his lips. Chocho took his hand, _wow his eyes really do glow in the dark, beautiful_.

"Can I see you tomorrow? Mitsuki asked, interlacing his fingers with her.

"I made plans with Sarada, she's been feeling down lately but we could meet up after" Chocho replied.

"Ok I'll come to get you in the evening, is that ok? Mitsuki asked. "Yeah in the evening should be fine" Chocho replied, with a smile.

The two left the training grounds together feeling happy.

**The Uzumaki's House**

Boruto flopped down on his bed, releasing an exhausted sigh, Today was just freaking weird.

_Sarada's been ignoring me and now Sumire's confession, just what the hell is going on?... I don't even like Sumire in that way, I already like someone else. But how do I even tell her that I like someone else and that I can't return her feels without hurting her?... Shit!._

Closing his eyes and trying to clear his mind, he remembers how Sarada looked tense today and she didn't even turn around to look at him.

That makes him feel uneasy...

_I better have that talk with Shikada tomorrow about Sumire, am sure he'll know what to do. But I had no idea she felt that way about me, I just can't return her feelings. I really wanna tell Sarada how I feel but she keeps ignoring me or shutting me down each time I try to start a conversation with her._

"First thing tomorrow I'll have that talk with Shikadai"..._wait, I haven't seen Mitsuki all day... _was his lost thought before he drifted off to sleep.

"We're here," Mitsuki says, turning to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, thanks for walking me home," Chocho said, looking anywhere but at him.

Seeing that his girlfriend was acting shy and wasn't looking at him, Mitsuki pulled her close to his chest, tilted her chin upward and kissed her and this time she kissed him back. She was nervous that she would mess up somehow, after all, it was her first time kissing someone.

Mitsuki then broke the kiss so she could catch her breath. if I had known she would look like this after I kissed her I would have done it sooner.

Chocho gasped, she did not think he would kiss her a second time in one night.

"You should go inside it's really late," Mitsuki said, giving her a soft look.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow right?" Chocho asked, before turning to go inside.

"Yeah" Mitsuki answered, watching her walk up to her house and going inside.

Chocho closed the door behind her with a smile on her face that could rival the 7th Hokage!

So caught up in her daydreaming she did not see her mother standing there giving her a knowing look. "Soo you got your self a boyfriend?" Karui asked, with one eyebrow raised, folding her arms with a knowing look on her face.

Chocho nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice behind her.

"Nani! Chouji screams from the kitchen, "Chocho did what?! I won't allow it!"...Chochoooo!


	7. Troublesome

The lazy Nara looked out his bedroom window with a frown. "If the village isn't under attack, then you better have a good reason for waking me this early," Shikadai said.

What's a guy gotta do to get some sleep around here?... Mendokusai

"Gomenasai, but I really need to ask you something important Shika," Boruto said, giving his friend a pleading look.

He released a tired sigh... "You can come in through the window," Shikadai replied flopping back down onto his bed, he waited for the blond.

Boruto grinned, he wasted no time to climb up to is friends window and into his bedroom.

"So, what's so urgent that you couldn't wait till noon to wake me?" Shikadai asked, quirking a fine eyebrow.

"It's about Sumire," Boruto replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "After we parted the other day I bumped into her and Sarada while heading home, she said she was looking for me and that she wanted to talk somewhere private."

"Wait, what is she doing in Konoha? I thought you said she was working at some research center?" Shikadai asked.

"She said her work brought her back, anyway we went to the training grounds to talk and she suddenly confesses that she likes me and wants us to go on a date" Boruto replied, his face turning a nice shade of red recalling what was said that night.

If Shikadai was still half asleep during the conversation, well, he was fully awake now after his mind fully processed what Boruto just said.

His headed whipped around to stare at the blond, his mouth slightly agape.

"Are we talking about the same Sumire here? that stutters and freaks out over the simplest things?" Shikadai asked, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

He just couldn't picture the timid girl confessing to the blonde without fainting, but then again, she played all of them back at the Academy by acting like she couldn't kill a fly.

Boruto sighed, "I-I just can't return her feelings Shikadai, have had my eyes on someone else for a while now," Boruto said, he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Oh, and who might that be?" Shikadai prompted, giving him an amused look, "You've been holding out on me."

Boruto snorts, "Like you don't already know who it is," Boruto said, rolling his eyes. "I just don't know how to tell her am not interested without hurting her feelings."

"You know there's no way to avoid that," Shikadai replied, giving him a sympathetic look. "And yet you knew all of this, but you just had to wake me didn't you?."

"You're my right-hand man, who else am I gonna talk to about my problems?" Boruto said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Am more like your therapist," Shikadai said, with a bored look. "Anyway, since am already awake let's go sparring, I feel like kicking your ass."

Boruto grinned, "Keep dreaming Nara, it's not happening anytime soon," Boruto said.

"When you hit the ground, don't even ask what happened," Shikadai said smirking. "Let me freshen up first and get something to eat."

Boruto stomach made a loud noise, "H-uh, whatever you're having for breakfast I'll have some too" Boruto said.

"You're a troublesome guy," Shikadai said shaking his head.

"Have you seen Mitsuki?" Boruto asked.

"No, why do you ask? Shikadai said.

"I haven't seen him in a while, he would normally just pop up at my house when we don't have a mission," Boruto said. "Let's stop by at his house on our way to the training grounds."

"Sure, am gonna need a witness for when I kick your ass with my new Jutsu anyway. Shikadai said.

"What!, Am finally gonna see it? But, am the one who's gonna be kicking you're ass Shikadai," Boruto said.

"You sure can talk smug, but it's payback for waking me this early" Shikadai said exiting his bedroom.

The Uchiha's Household

Sarada stirred slightly and cracked her eyes open, it was already morning. She yawned and stretched. She laid in bed for a few minutes recalling the events of what happened yesterday and frowned. She would have lost her cool and knocked Sumire the fuck out, Yes! She had gotten under her skin yesterday, and she had let her.

If Boruto hadn't shown up when he did, who knows what would've really happened. She sighed, "If she thinks for a second that she's now won, then she really doesn't know me."

She sat up, swung her legs over the edge of the bed and reach for her eyeglasses on the nightstand, putting them on. She then went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Mom should be up, but I didn't hear her come home last night tho" Sarada mused. "I should get breakfast started if she hasn't already left for work."

She headed for the kitchen but was surprised to find her mom already up and in the kitchen fixing up breakfast.

"Hey you're up," Sakura said in a cheery voice. "I wanted to have breakfast with you since we haven't eaten together in a while and I missed, so I took the afternoon shift today."

"You're in a good mood today, is dad coming home?" Sarada asked, giving her a knowing look.

"W-what? Can't I spend some time with my baby girl?" Sakura asked while setting the breakfast on the table.

"Sure" Sarada replied, taking a seat at the table. "I was planning on starting breakfast, so we could eat together before you left, but you're one step ahead of me."

"Guess you missed me too," Sarada said, smiling. "So what's going with you?"

Sarada too a bite of her food, "Just a lot of missions and have been doing some training" Sarada replied with a shrug.

"You've been doing a lot of training lately Sarada if you overwork your self you'll won't have enough energy to carry out you're missions" Sakura points out.

"I know" Sarada replied.

"So, are you going to tell me what's been bothering you lately? and don't tell me there's nothing bothering you." Sakura said, Her green eyes fixed on hers across the table.

Sarada sighed, "It's just-just that I like someone and I don't know if they like me back, and to make things worst I have a rival." Sarada said, frowning.

"Oh, so you like Boruto?" Sakura asked, smiling. "He's a very handsome kid, I guess my daughter gotta thing for blond's eh?."

Sarada eyes widened, "N-Nani? I never said I liked him mom" Sarada said, blushing. "I didn't say who the person was either."

"Am you're mother Sarada, a mother always knows," Sakura said. "But this conversation takes me back to my Academy days with your dad."

"Leave your daydreaming for another time mom," Sarada said, rolling her eyes.

"Just tell him how you feel, you'll never know if he likes you back if you only decide to wait for him to tell you first and don't you know if that will happen anytime soon."

"But someone else confessed to him already," Sarada said.

"So what?, Ino confessed to your dad first but he chose me, we got married and had a beautiful baby girl," Sakura said with a very smug smile on her face.

Sarada eyes widened and her mouth gaped, "Eh?" Sarada said.

"Rivals mean nothing Sarada, but your true feelings do," Sakura said. "So when your ready tell him how you feel but don't take too long."

"O-ok, But I never knew you and Ms. Ino were rivals," Sarada said, smirking.

"Yeah," Sakura said, laughing. "So you got any plans for today?."

"Yeah, am spending the day with Cho-Cho," Sarada replied.

"Ok, am gonna get ready, I have to order some supplies before I head to work," Sakura said.

"Ok I'll take care of the dishes," Sarada said. "And thanks, mom."

"Your welcome," Sakura replied with a smile.


	8. New Relationships

**Akimichi's Household**

Chocho woke up with a smile on her face. She had today all planned out to hang with her bestie and to meet up with Mitsuki later.

Yup, she finally gotta boyfriend and yes it's the boy she's been crushing on like forever, who has the most beautiful eyes.

She got out of bed, went to her bathroom to get freshened up.

"Hmm, I wonder if I should wear something different from my regular Ninja gear I wear every day?" Chocho said running her fingers through her long brown hair.

"Maybe I should also let all my hair down and lose the two ponytails?," Chocho said, examining her appearance in the mirror. "But will he like it?" She frowned.

Karui was finishing up breakfast, Chouji was heading out on a one week mission and she wanted to prepare a meal for her husband before he left.

It was a routine every morning to wake both her husband and daughter up for breakfast but this morning was a shocker. Her daughter was already awake standing in front of her bathroom mirror frowning.

"Will he like it?" Karui leaned on the bathroom door, folded her arms and watched her daughter for a few more seconds before she decided to find out what brought this child out of bed this early. Normally Chocho wouldn't crack an eye open unless she threatened to let her husband eat all the food.

She sighed "Got a hot date with snake boy?" Karui asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chocho jumped.

"What are you doing mom!? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Chocho asked, holding her hand to her chest.

"Well, if you stopped daydreaming about goldy eyes, you would've heard when I came into your room" Karui pointed out.

"I wasn't daydreaming ok," Chocho said with a sigh. "I just wanted to look a bit different today."

Karui raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why? you look fine to me" Karui said.

"Today's different ok, I wanna dress up a bit," Chocho said brushing her bang away from her eye. "I'm meeting up with Sarada today."

"You never dress up to meet with Sarada" Karui eyes narrowed.

"Oh, so good-looking kid walked you home last night and now you're awake this early in the morning thinking of what to wear? Or did you suddenly forget I saw you and that pale skin boy outside our home last night?"

Chocho blushed.

"H-He was heading home too, so-so we just walked together" Chocho stutter out, not making eye contact.

Karui scoffed, Kami help your father when he finds out that your dating that boy.

"You don't need to change your appearance just for some guy to like you. What matters most is what's on the inside" Karui replied stepping in front of her.

"I know, I just wanna look a bit different from my usual self," Chocho said blushing. "It's our first day out together."

"I thought you said he just walked you home? Now it's a date?" Karui asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mom, how can I not accept such a looking- hot guy invitation to go out?" Chocho asked, her eyes were sparkling.

Karui sighed, I swear to Kami all she thinks about are hot guys, her husband needs to be a strong Ninja to beat any guy her eyes fall on in the future.

Just don't overdo it ok, just a nice kimono dress should do," Karui said giving her a soft smile. "Still can't believe such a good looking kid is related to that he/she guy though"

"Mom!" Chocho cheeks went red hearing her mom say Mitsuki was good-looking, but she always wondered if Orochimaru was Mitsuki's Dad/Mom.

She was brought from her inner musing.

"Get dressed, if that date won't happen if you keep staring in the mirror," Karui said planting a kiss on her forehead. "And come have breakfast cause your dad's leaving on a mission and the tables already set"

"Ok, I'll be down in 5 minutes," Chocho said. "I'm spending the day with Sarada too, so I gotta swing by her house after breakfast"

"Double date?" Karui asked, giving her a knowing look.

"W-what?" Chocho stuttered out.

"You better not do anything I wouldn't do Cho" Karui sing-song out of the room.

"How does Dad handle her?" Chocho mused aloud shaking her head.

**Training Grounds**

Boruto wiped the sweat from his brows for the hundredth time. Shikadai wasn't giving him any openings in their sparring session and his shadow clones were useless.

He then decided to use is Wind Style but was caught off guard. He was sent flying into the trees on the other side of the Training grounds. He did not see that coming, he was shocked, did Shikadai predict his moves and counter it with the same Jutsu?

When did he learn the Wind Style?

Shikadai barely moved from where he was standing during that last Jutsu. his Wind Style was stronger than is.

"Remember what I said this morning Uzumaki?" Shikadai asked smirking.

Boruto got up, dusted his clothes off.

"Yeah, I see why you were so confident" Boruto replied scratching the back of his head.

"I guess that was the new Jutsu your mom was teaching you? No wonder its strong than mine, she's from that sand Village" Boruto said.

"Yeah, she didn't go easy on me during training and I know it will get much stronger in the future" Shikadai replied.

"I won't lose next time," Boruto said while grinning.

"I see your both training hard" A voice suddenly alerts them.

They both turned towards the voice only to be met with a familiar face.

"And here is my witness to your defeat Boruto," Shikadai said.

"Mitsuki what are you doing out here? And where have you been?" Boruto asked frowning.

"Oh, have been here and there keeping my eye on my prize" Mitsuki replied jumping out of the tree he was sitting in cozily watching Boruto lose to Shikadai.

Shikadai smirked, "Your the only one not stepping up your game Boruto," Shikadai said.

"What's that suppose to mean," Boruto asked looking confused.

"Your so dense," Shikadai said patting Brouto's should and giving him a sympathetic look.

"What's with that look," Boruto asked.

Mitsuki released a sigh.

"So are you gonna date Sumire or what?" Mitsuki asked with a knowing look.

Boruto froze, "Ho-How did you know about that?" Boruto stuttered "I didn't even tell the others guys yet, only Shikadai."

"I was here the whole time during her confession" Mitsuki replied with a bored look on his face. "That was just a bonus though"

"Did she make her move first or did you make your move?" Shikadai asked.

"She? who are you guys talking about? Boruto was in the dark.

"I caught her eavesdropping on Boruto's conversation with Sumire and made my move right after they left," Mitsuki replied, looking really pleased. "She confessed about liking me too so we're now dating."

"Finally, congrats man," Shikadai said, bumping fist with Mitsuki.

"Eavesdropping? Mitsuki dating who?" Boruto snapped "I'm still standing here you know"

"Oh, I'm dating Chocho" Mitsuki replied. "And by the way, Sarada probably knows about Sumire's confession, I followed Chocho here on the night Sumire confessed about her liking you, so you might wanna sort things out."

Boruto mouth was left gaping.


End file.
